The overall goal of this project is to develop and apply computer programs that will facilitate animal colony management and research, addressing specifically the demographic, genetic, epidemiological and financial problems associated with management of primate colonies. A package of programs, the Animal Colony Management Package (ACMP), will be prepared and documented for implementation at other institutions. The ACMP will include the following components: (A) ColonySim, a set of computer simulation programs to be used for predicting the consequences of alternative management strategies; (B) programs to determine optimal harvesting strategies; (C) demographic analysis programs; (D) programs to aid in epidemiological monitoring; (E) programs for pedigree construction and analysis; (F) parentage checking programs; and (G) a program to determine the risk of losing genetic variability. These programs will be used to evaluate the effects of specific management practices on the demographic and genetic structure of captive animal colonies. Of particular concern will be cost effectiveness, avoidance of needless overproduction of animals, and minimization of the risk of inbreeding depression. Data from the rhesus monkey colonies maintained by the California and Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Centers will serve as prototypes for the application of the ACMP. The pedigree structure of the Wisconsin rhesus colonies will continue to be ascertained using serological and biochemical markers to verify maternity and establish paternity. This information will be used to monitor the genetic and mating structure of the colonies and also to test the various components of the ACMP.